


Splash of fate

by AriaTaylor



Series: Decisions [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a night out turn's into a fight and the pair have to walk home together drunk and alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam walked outside and sighed as he walked over to a tall blond haired girl stood in the corner with a bottle of beer in her hand “Chloe I’ve been looking everywhere for you what happened?” Chloe sighed and took a drag of the cigarette in her hand, Adam shook his head as he took the cigarette and stamped it out “you said you were quitting” Chloe rolled her eyes “I was dancing with this guy and Adam even you would have been proud if you saw him, then just as he’s about to kiss me Tommy dragged me away and he started yelling at me” Adam rolled his eyes “what for this time?” Chloe shrugged “he asked me if I was stupid, told me all that guy wanted was to get in my pants, I yelled back saying maybe that’s what I wanted and he come out with some B.S that this guy spiked my drink, so I slapped him” Adam looked at her slightly confused “who spiked you and who did you slap?” Chloe rolled her eyes as she took a drink from her beer “Tommy sad the guy had spiked me so I yelled at him and slapped him, when I turned the hot guy was gone.” Adam sighed as he rolled his eyes “you two seriously need to admit you are in love” Chloe shook her head looking at Adam disgusted “me love him, did you actually think before you said that” Adam rolled his eyes again “okay whatever you say, I’m getting tired and Sauli is going to be calling soon, can we go?” Chloe shook her head “oh no you don’t, tequila time we are supposed to be celebrating you just finished you amazing tour” Chloe walked towards the entrance to the club and Adam followed her “come on Chloe I miss him, I hate when we are apart” Chloe shook her head again “tequila Adam!” Adam rolled his eyes as they walked to the bar knowing there was no point arguing with her. 

Chloe smiled and ordered 6 shots of tequila as Tommy walked over “two each” Tommy and Adam grabbed one as Chloe raised hers “to Adam” they all downed their shots then smiled at each other. Adam looked up at Chloe noticing a hot guy across the bar checking her out, Adam pointed him out to Chloe and she turned and smiled “how do I look?” Adam put his thumbs up as the music got loud, Chloe turned and walked over to the guy with an innocent smile on her face. Tommy watched as Chloe walked over, he stood watching her like a hawk as she stood with the guy who was checking her out. 

Adam smirked as he looked at Tommy then leaned into Tommy’s ear so he could hear him “why don’t you just tell her you love her” Tommy turned to Adam with a look of disgust on his face “me love her, I’m... I’m just looking out for her, seriously dude she’s not my type, I mean just look at her” Tommy looked back over as Adam raised an eyebrow and looked at Chloe “what’s wrong with her?” Tommy looked at her staying silent for a minute “look at the dress for a start, its silver, shiny and glittery way too much sparkle there and how short does she need it, then there’s the amount of cleavage she has in it, I get the whole got it flaunt it but really” Adam rolled his eyes as Tommy continued “then the way she laughs and talks way too much, the way she acts, the make-up she uses and don’t get me started in the drinking” Adam felt his phone vibrate and smiled relieved “phone, I’ll be back in a bit, I’ll take Chloe’s purse” Adam picked up Chloe’s purse and headed to the toilets as he answered the phone”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy stood watching Chloe as she moved closer to the guy she was talking to as he pulled her into a kiss, Tommy slammed his bottle down and walked over “your coming home with me” he grabbed Chloe’s arm and dragged her away from him “Tommy get the fuck off me!” Chloe pulled her arm free and walked away embarrassed, “what is your problem?” Tommy looked up at the guy Chloe was kissing as he thought of an excuse “that’s my niece and she’s only 20 you pervert” Tommy walked away to see Chloe walking out of the main exit, he followed her out

Tommy stopped Chloe as they got onto the street “where are you going?” Chloe turned to Tommy annoyed “I’m going home away from you!” Tommy rolled his eyes “let me go grab your purse from Adam” Chloe shook her head “don’t bother, I can’t find him I think he left already, I’m walking to his place now” Tommy walked over as he pulled his jacket on “better get walking then we have a good hour ahead” Chloe turned and started walking “do you have to follow me” Tommy raised an eyebrow as he walked behind her “it's almost midnight , it’s pitch black out, anything could happen to you, you’re not exactly who I want to spend my night with but your drunk and you don’t deserve to get hurt” Chloe rolled her eyes “you're drunk too” she sighed and they walking in silence knowing he was probably right it would be safer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe stopped by the public pool entrance 20 minutes from Adam’s house and pulled her dress down “was wondering how long you were leaving it up like that, it looked awful” Chloe shook her head “you didn’t have to follow me” Tommy laughed “what and let you walk around the streets at night like that you look like a hooker” Chloe looked at Tommy a little shocked as she answered back sarcastically “your charming you are” Tommy smirked raising an eyebrow, speaking before he thought “and what about you Chloe you’re not exactly the most feminine girl I’ve ever met” Chloe looked at Tommy obviously hurt “what’s that supposed to mean?” Tommy started to walk past Chloe trying to ignore the question instantly regretting what he said. Chloe grabbed Tommy’s arm pulling him back to face her “answer the question, Tommy!” Tommy stood looking at Chloe he could feel the tension growing between them as he felt a sudden urge, Tommy pushed her back against the fence “what the..” Tommy pressed his lips to Chloe’s kissing her, suddenly feeling the need to touch her body, as the passion grew between them Tommy’s hands started to travel down Chloe’s Body, he stopped at her hips gripping them as he pulled her closer to him, Chloe resisted for a minute then melted her hand travelling up into Tommy’s hair so she could run her fingers through it while her other hand travelled down his back to grip his tight ass, as she kissed him back she opened her mouth allowing Tommy to slip his tongue in. Chloe heard a car coming down the road and she pushed Tommy away, Tommy looked at Chloe embarrassed thinking she was rejecting him “I’m sorry I...” Chloe interrupted Tommy “come on, it's way too open here” Chloe grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him around the back of a bush, Tommy raised an eyebrow confused “you want to do it in a bush?” Chloe shook her head “no stupid, look” Chloe grabbed the fence and pulled it back showing Tommy a hole big enough for them to fit through, Chloe slipped through as Tommy held back the fence then followed her through. 

Tommy looked around noticing they were in the public pool “isn’t this trespassing Chloe?” Chloe turned to Tommy as she stood by the pool “what does it matter they don’t have cameras” Chloe dropped her dress to the floor revealing she had nothing on underneath, Tommy watched her shocked as she kicked her shoes off to the side. Tommy took off his clothes and shoes then walked over to Chloe “are we really going to do this?” Chloe smirked as she tried to move closer to Tommy and tripped in her dress, Chloe fell as she did she grabbed Tommy’s pulling him into the pool with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy stood up shocked “do you think anyone heard that” Chloe stood up and walked over to Tommy “who cares” Tommy smiled pulling her to him as he kissed her, Chloe smiled kissing Tommy as he pushed her against the pool wall. Chloe lowered her hand and gripped Tommy’s growing manhood rubbing it slightly, Tommy pulled away groaning, as he did he felt the need to touch Chloe to feel her body against his, he started to run his hand down Chloe’s body stopping at her thigh, he run his hand up and down teasingly watching Chloe as she bit her lip and groaned in frustration while she continued to rub Tommy’s manhood. Tommy run his hand up Chloe’s thigh and to her opening, he slowly pushed two fingers in as he placed his lips on Chloe’s neck and bit her, Chloe moaned out as Tommy pushed his fingers in and out, she felt the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure as he bit her harder, Chloe brought her hands up and grabbed Tommy’s hair pulling him away, Tommy grinned pleased with the mark he had left as he pulled his fingers out of her wet hole, the water washed them off as he pulled Chloe up into his arms she smiled and wrapped her legs around him, Tommy pushed his aching manhood into her wet hole as the water splashed around them, Chloe groaned as Tommy pushed himself in “oh god yes” Tommy thrust in groaning as Chloe gripped the side of the pool to keep her head above water, as Tommy thrust in he pushed her back against the poolside “oh god, oh god yes Tommy!” Tommy moaned as he felt himself coming close “fuck, I’m going to...” Tommy groaned as he reached his climax, Chloe felt herself coming close as Tommy ejaculated deep inside her she reached her climax and moaned almost screaming in ecstasy. Tommy pulled out and laid back in the pool floating as he looked at the stars, Chloe held onto the edge of the pool keeping herself up, her knees were weak from reaching her climax as she waited trying to catch her breath. Tommy stood up looking at Chloe as she caught her breath back “did that just happen?” Chloe smirked as she swam over to Tommy “sure did” Tommy looked at Chloe as she stood beside him “we are going to regret this in the morning aren’t we Chloe?” Chloe shrugged as she lowered her body back under the water keeping her head out “that’s sober Tommy and Chloe’s problem” Tommy looked down at her and smiled “you really are amazing, you're my perfect woman” Chloe laughed in disbelief “yeah right, come on we better get to Adams” Chloe swam to the side and got out of the pool almost falling as she picked up her dress “fuck! Tommy, go and see if there is a towel in the changing rooms” Tommy laughed as Chloe sat on a deckchair and squeezed the water out of her hair “you think I can do that?” Tommy got out of the pool and sat on the deckchair beside Chloe “screw it” Chloe struggled to pull her dress on while she was still wet as Tommy got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy held the fence back as Chloe slipped through “you sure your alright with no shoes on?” Chloe nodded as she walked past Tommy “fine trust me” Chloe walked in silence for a while beside Tommy down the road as it started to drop cold, Tommy looked over and noticed Chloe had her arms wrapped around herself shivering slightly, he sighed as he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders “we will be at Adams soon” Tommy put his arm around her shoulder trying to keep her warm "thank's Tommy" Tommy smiled as he walked with her, as they got closer to Adam's Chloe looked up and stopped “Tommy he’s not home yet” Tommy looked up seeing all the lights were still out “what are we going to do?” Chloe thought for a minute then smiled “he keeps a spare key to the door round back in a plant pot, in case he forgets his” Tommy smiled as they both walked around back and let themselves into Adams house.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam walked in frustrated “I’m going to kill them when I find them” Leila sighed as she walked in behind him “calm down” Adam shook his head “no mom this isn’t fair, Sauli flew out here to spend time with me as a surprise and instead he’s driving around looking for those two idiots!” Leila rolled her eyes “they probably just had a fight and stormed off in different directions, I don’t know what you're worrying about” Adam raised his eyebrow as he turned and looked at his mom “hello what’s this in my hand, Chloe’s bag, I have her cell, keys, cards and cash” Leila sighed “just try Tommy’s cell again” Adam took his phone from his pocket and dialled Tommy’s number, they stood in silence as Adam heard Tommy’s phone ringing “that’s coming from the guest bedroom” Leila nodded as Adam hung up “I’ll go check, you call Sauli” Adam sighed as he dialled Sauli’s number “have you found them?” Adam rolled his eyes frustrated “Tommy’s here but...” Leila shouted down cutting Adam off “Adam you better come up here” Adam ran upstairs to his mom worried something was wrong, he stopped looking into the guest bedroom “oh my god!” Adam stood mouth open in shock as Sauli stopped the car “what, what’s wrong?” Adam closed his mouth still shocked “Sauli you are not going to believe this but Chloe is here too” Sauli rolled his eyes “great does that mean we are on the couch tonight?” Adam shook his head still not believing what he was seeing “Sauli she’s in bed with Tommy, he’s holding her close and she had her hand in his” Sauli laughed “good joke, we both know neither of them will admit they love each other” Adam shook his head again “I’m not joking you have to see this” Sauli sighed as he started the car “I’ll be home in 20, bye.” Sauli hung up as Leila laughed “well I’m going home then, night Adam.” Adam followed Leila downstairs “thank's mom I’m sorry I woke you” Leila shook her head “long as she is safe, anything could have happened to her...” Leila paused for a minute “well it technically did” she laughed as she looked at Adam who wasn’t amused, Leila rolled her eyes “night Adam, I love you” Adam waved his mom off then sat on the couch waiting for Sauli. 

Ten minutes later Sauli opened the door expecting to see Tommy or Chloe on the couch “Adam?!” Adam looked up and smiled “baby I’ve missed you so much” Sauli raised an eyebrow as Adam walked over to him “before we start all that I need to see it to believe it” Adam rolled his eyes as he walked to the stairs “this way” Sauli followed Adam to the guest bedroom and looked in seeing Tommy and Chloe with their fingers intertwined cuddled together on the bed, Adam looked up to see Sauli with his mouth wide open in shock “close your mouth baby that’s so unappealing” Sauli looked at Adam as he closed his mouth “they are in bed... together! What on earth have we missed?” Adam shrugged as he pulled Sauli to him and kissed him “I’ve missed you Sauli smiled and kissed Adam again “I’ve missed you too”


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe woke up and rubbed her head “what happened?” Chloe felt someone beside her and sat up to see Tommy, Chloe got out of bed instantly freaking out and regretting what she had done “oh god” Chloe grabbed her shoes and dashed for the door hoping she would miss Adam. Chloe reached the living room she saw her purse on the couch and grabbed it as she headed for the door “and just where do you think you’re going?” Chloe turned to see Adam stood in the kitchen doorway “fuck!” 

Adam smirked as he looked at Chloe seeing the hickey on her neck “you fucked Tommy didn’t you!” Chloe shook her head trying to deny it “it... it was some other guy... he forced himself on me in the alley out back, Tommy he... he walked me back here because I was crying and I couldn’t find my...” Adam cut her off laughing “so so screwed him Chloe, don’t lie to me your trying to rush off now because you did it” Chloe sighed frustrated “yes okay we did fuck. We fucked in the pool, I was drunk Adam and I regret it” Adam walked over and sat on the couch looking at her “why do you regret it?” Chloe sighed staying by the door “he treats me like shit all the time he obviously doesn’t like me, Adam I don’t know why he kissed me last night, he was probably as drunk as me and trying to avoid the fight. Now I’m going before he wakes up and starts yelling at me” Adam rolled his eyes “you would be surprised Chloe, he wouldn’t have fucked you if he didn’t like you.” Chloe sighed as she walked opened the door “I’ll call you later Adam” Chloe left closing the door behind her


	8. Chapter 8

Sauli sat down on the couch and shuffled up to Adam “has Tommy still not woken up” Adam rolled his eyes as he sighed “no he can...” Adam paused as he heard footsteps “he’s awake now.” Tommy rubbed his head as he walked downstairs and saw Adam “what happened last night?” Adam raised an eyebrow as Tommy sat on the chair across from him and Sauli “you don’t remember anything?” Tommy shook his head “I feel like I had sex last night” Sauli smirked trying his hardest not to laugh “oh you did, trust me” Tommy sighed seeing the look on Sauli’s face “please don’t tell me we had a three way” Sauli started to laugh, Adam shook his head and elbowed Sauli in the ribs to shut him up “no Tommy it was Chloe” Tommy raised an eyebrow “no way she would, I wouldn’t...” Tommy paused as the memories of the pool came back to him “oh god, we did it in the pool!” Adam raised his eyebrow as Tommy looked around hoping to see Chloe “where is she?” Adam looked as Sauli then back at Tommy “Chloe left a couple of hours ago” Tommy got up and left leaving Adam and Sauli slightly confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy walked up to Chloe’s front door and opened it walking in “Chloe?” Chloe stood in the kitchen not answering hoping he would leave. Tommy walked into the kitchen to see Chloe stood holding his jacket in her hands “I forgot I had it on when I left, just take it and go please” Chloe reluctantly held out the jacket, Tommy took it from her “what the hell Chloe?” Chloe sighed turning away from Tommy “please don’t yell at me, we were drunk and what happened between us happened” Chloe felt a tear spike in her eye as she waited for Tommy to leave, Tommy put his jacket down on the counter and looked at Chloe “how dare you...” Chloe cut Tommy off as she turned around “just leave Tommy!” Tommy shook his head “how dare you...” Tommy paused as he looked at Chloe seeing her eyes watering up like she was going to cry “how dare you leave without talking to me” Chloe looked at him shocked “what?” Tommy moved closer taking Chloe’s hand in his “I’m sorry for the way I treated you, Chloe, I’ve been a real jerk but last night in that pool what I said is true” Tommy paused to look at Chloe as she took her hand from him not believing him “Adam put you up to this didn’t he, just go please Tommy!” Tommy shook his head “no one put me up to this Chloe, you are truly one of a kind and I think I love you” Chloe wiped away the tear that was rolling down her face “Tommy I’m serious don’t mess with me okay, I’ve loved you from the day I met you and all you have done is treat me like crap” Tommy grabbed Chloe’s waist pulling her close to him as he placed his lips on hers in a long passionate kiss, he could feel the electricity between them as Chloe pulled away “all the things you said?” Tommy half smiled “all the reasons I love you, your my perfect woman” Chloe wiped the tears from her eye “I love you, Tommy!” Tommy pulled Chloe into a soft loving kiss holding her tightly and protectively.


End file.
